


geborgenheit

by approachinglights



Series: untranslatable words [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pointless fluff, dancing and wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/approachinglights/pseuds/approachinglights
Summary: A quiet evening of dinner and dancing.





	

**geborgenheit (n.)**

_german_ : to feel completely safe, like nothing could ever harm you.

 

 

Chloe closed the case file she had been reviewing with a sigh and let her head fall back against the comfortable couch cushions behind her, trying not to sink into them fully in that boneless way that was guaranteed to make her fall asleep instantly. She was seated on the sofa at Lucifer’s penthouse where they were finishing up the case notes of the past week. Well she was, anyway. Lucifer wasn’t really the kind of person who had a long attention span for dull and tedious tasks and at some point he had wandered off, first to cook them a delicious dinner that she had eaten gratefully and then to clean up after they were done. Now he was seated at his piano, idly playing tunes and glancing in her direction every couple of minutes to make sure that she was as comfortable as one could be when working on a Friday night and that her wine glass was still full. So while he was not a big help with the _actual_ paperwork, she couldn’t deny that this definitely beat working in her uncomfortable desk chair under the fluorescent precinct lights.

 

She wasn’t really sure why he had offered to help her. Half a year ago, Lucifer would have vanished from the precinct before she could even just say the word ‘paperwork’, especially on a Friday night where there were parties to be had and people to seduce; but recently he had started lingering, stuck around even on those days where not much was happening, and not just that. He brought her coffee and pastries when he knew she was too busy to eat, cooked her dinner at her apartment or his while she finished up her work in the evenings and then settled on the couch next to her while they watched a movie or just _talked_. He had even toned down the shameless flirting. Not completely, of course, but when she caught him looking at her these days there was something else in his eyes, something deeper that both scared and exhilarated her. She tried not to dwell on it too much, not to go there, into the deep, forbidden territory where there were voices whispering to her that maybe, maybe this was something more. Something beyond partnership, beyond friendship, beyond sex. Because if she was honest with herself, she’d come to trust him, had come to rely on him, both at her job but also in her personal life. He drew her out of her shell, made her laugh, took care of her when she didn’t have the energy to, was always _there_ , be it to have her back when they were working, or for dinner or just to _listen_ when she needed to vent. And even if he had said once that he despised children and he was still clearly uncomfortable with Trixie hugging him, she could see that he had come to care for her, too, could see the glint of pride in his eyes when she outmaneuvered him. He was a good man and she cherished their friendship and she didn’t want to lose that, not when he had become such an integral part of her life. But recently it had become harder and harder. The more glimpses she got at the real him, with all the underlying vulnerabilities and trust issues, with his fierce loyalty and the care he was showing her she was realizing that maybe, maybe he would not get bored of her eventually, like a part of her still feared. Maybe she could open herself up to him, let herself fully trust him. Maybe they wouldn’t crash and burn, wouldn’t implode.

Maybe, maybe it would be worth it.

 

She was yanked from her thoughts by an outstretched hand appearing suddenly in front of her face. She looked up to see him smiling down at her in that way that seemed to be reserved for just _her_ , and realized that she hadn’t even notice that he had stopped playing and had wandered over.

 

“Would you care for a dance, Detective?” he asked, his tone light and teasing and she gave him a curious look.

 

“There is no music,” she said but he merely shrugged, pulling her to her feet before she could protest some more.

 

“Humor me,” he whispered into her ear, completely engulfing her in his arms as he started swaying them to some imaginary song.

 

She couldn’t help but smile into the crook of his neck, breathed in his scent and let herself relax into his body as he moved them around the room.

 

“See, you don’t need music,” he said softly and she nodded in agreement.

 

“I have to admit, this is really nice,” she murmured and felt his hold on her tighten in response.

 

Pulling back a little, her eyes found his and her breath caught in her throat at how dark they were despite the soft lights of the living room reflecting in them, a kaleidoscope of emotions openly on display for her to see. He was smiling at her warmly, looking so young and almost shy as his hand came up to cup her cheek. She canted into his touch, had to close her eyes at the gentleness of his rough fingertips as they were slowly tracing over her skin and felt a strange feeling settle over her.

Here, in the middle of her partner’s penthouse, slow-dancing with him on top of one of the hottest clubs in the city on a Friday night, she felt safer than she ever had before. He was warm and strong around her, his presence utterly calming and there was so much devotion and adoration in his eyes that it was almost _too_ much. She had so many questions, so many worries, so many things that she hadn’t figured out yet about this entire situation, about him, but she knew without a doubt that _here_ , in his arms, in this place, she was absolutely safe. He would never let harm come to her, the way he was looking at her when she opened her eyes again promised her that without any hesitation. Lucifer prided himself in never lying and she knew that even if he didn’t always tell the whole truth, this was probably the most open and honest he had ever been with anyone.

It made her heart beat wildly in her chest. It made her feel light despite all the heaviness associated with it. It made a wide smile stretch over her lips. And it made her reach up, ever so slowly, cup his cheeks between her hands and pull him down until at last she could touch her lips to his. He responded instantly, his arms wrapping even tighter around her, pulling her closer than she had thought possible, his lips moving beneath hers, soft and gentle and without any hurry, as if they had all the time in the world. And maybe they did, it certainly felt this way. But even if they didn’t, they had this moment, stolen seconds of happiness and safety in the middle of a world that was spinning fast, threatening to tilt off its axis at any time. Where, for a short second, all the worries felt so far away. Right here, in this moment, none of it mattered.

Right here, she just let him kiss her, gentle and unhurried. Let him guide her to the couch and pull her into his side. Let him press a kiss to her hair and felt him smile against her skin. Let him hold her close to him as lightness spread through her.

And felt nothing but warm and happy and _safe_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and there are any other untranslatable words in any language you would like me to tackle, please let me know.
> 
> Definition taken from wordstuck.co.vu (it is somehow not letting me add a link, apologies for that).


End file.
